witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
Magic, also referred to as witchcraft, is the supernatural energy and life force drawn on by witches and warlocks when a magical working is performed. Users of magic are able to manipulate the fabric of reality and alter the world around them. Magic is capable of changing and controlling the natural world (including events, objects, people and physical phenomena). A female person who is born with and practices magic is usually called a "witch", while a male practitioner is usually referred to as a "warlock". However, aside from witches and warlocks, there are many other magical beings that exist in the mortal realm and in Asgard. Whilst the ability to perform magic almost always reveals itself in early childhood, there are some individuals who remain mundane until quite late in life, such as Ingrid and Freya. Overview Using Magic The use of magic is dependent on a witch's skill and strength. A great deal of knowledge must be obtained by the witch in order to practice magic efficiently and safely as it can be deadly in the wrong hands. Some witches/warlocks are born with certain natural gifts to perform certain magical activities, such as Ingrid Beauchamp who is skilled at writing spells, whilst Freya is skilled at brewing potions. Spells See main article: Spells A spell is a spoken verse that produces a magical effect based on its composition. Spells can be simple in their composition or complex. Spells are generally spoken in Latin although some witches may use other languages, such as Frederick Beauchamp who performs the majority of his spells in Old-Norse. The act of, as well as ability to perform spells is referred to as Spell Casting. Witches can invent and cast spells that can do whatever they wish it to do. Spell-casting is the quickest way to utilize magic. Potions See main article: Potions making the antidote to Ramous Mortium]] A Potion is a magical liquid brewed with certain magical ingredients, such as herbs, roots, animals and plants. Potions can be the main part of a magical working, or maybe used in conjunction with a spell. Potions are usually ingested, although occasionally this is not a requirement. Powers Magic often manifests as a specific ability or power, which allows a witch or warlock to perform different magical feats without needing a spell or potion. Powers vary with every witch and warlock as they are usually a reflection of their personality. Powers are usually accessed by a witch's emotions, mind, or instinct, although some exceptionally powerful witches like Joanna Beauchamp are able to do anything they want. Powers grow overtime and will emerge once the witch is fully prepared to receive that power. Although powers vary from witch to witch, they all have one thing in common, they work with one's emotions and physical state. A witch or warlock who is dying or near death may not have full use of their powers, nor are they be able to tap into their magic. Universal & Moral Laws Although magic is considered amoral, it can have complications and some spells are subject to certain universal & moral laws. *'Emotional Spells' - If a witch or warlock changes the way a person feels about a specific person, they risk changing the way they feel about other things. *'Resurrection Spells '- If a witch or warlock uses magic to bring someone back from the dead, there will be consequences like someone they love will die in order to restore the universal balance or worse they will absorb that person's death and will die themselves unless they return it or give it to someone else. *'Money Spells' - Are generally frowned upon because the money has to come from somewhere, therefore the Witch or Warlock casting the spell would be stealing. * Reversing Spells - Spells can only be reversed by the witch or warlock who cast the spell to begin with. A witch or warlock can try to counteract a spell using a spell of equal or greater strength, however this doesn't always work. The Code Although magic is considered amoral, the use of it can have immoral complications, therefore witches who reside in the Mortal realm and practice magic must abide by the Witches' Code while warlocks who reside in the Mortal realm and practice magic must abide by the Warlock's Code, which requires them to keep their existence secret and not perform magic publicly to avoid persecution. es:Magia Category:Spells Category:Powers Category:Abilities Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2